One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to an apparatus for covering and protecting human body blemishes. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a seamless, stretchable fabric sleeve infused with medications, pain killers, antiseptics and soothing gels, the sleeve producible in a variety of skin tone and other colors and designs and for use in rolling onto a human finger or toe to cover blemishes, whereby a plurality of sleeves in rolled state prior to use may be stored on a cylinder, the cylinder attachable to a cone-shaped applicator the fits over an affected toe or finger and facilitating placement of the sleeve thereon.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that persons often seek to wear open toe footwear such as sandals, flip flops and peep-toes in casual settings. However, such persons may be reluctant to do so because of unsightly and perhaps painful callouses, corns, bunions, warts, blisters and other conditions openly visible on their toes. Persons may also have blisters and other imperfections on their fingers which they consider unsightly. Particularly in warm weather, individuals may wish to wear such footwear that exposes toes to open air. Such individuals seek ways to safely conceal such imperfections on their skin such that they may enjoy the comfort and fashion of many types of open toe footwear. Further, exposed calluses, corns and blisters may suffer further injury when openly exposed and may ooze blood and other bodily fluids that may stain clothing, furniture, carpeting and automobile interiors.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.